Inkless Pen
by nymphik13
Summary: Ino is a heiress of a multibillion Real Estate Business and goes to an Elite School in Japan... Perfect life? Nope... Now that Sasuke's back she wants the prince to fall in love with her...How? thats the problem and her supposedly fiance Discontinued
1. Under the Rain

_**Hi! New Fic, actually I've thought of this before I wrote Endings and Beginnings please review and unlike Endings and Beginnings I think there will be more Romance in here…**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**_

_**InoKiba!**_

_

* * *

_

'_**Crash, clip clap clip clap, twosssh…' **_

_The rain called outside my window…Now, the trees and flowers seem to be in great pain, but tomorrow they will look fresh and new. I often hear quotes like hardships are what make us stronger, guess it's true for some, not for me though… I mean, I never suffer, I never work hard for the food I eat or the clothes I wear, I don't even ask for anything but I get it… I get them all._

A young blonde haired teenage girl wrote using her Conway Stewart Westminster Teal Pen her dad gave her on her birthday, she has a set of fountain pens, like Parker, and Aurora Pens she always get these expensive pens as gifts from her dad, well, probably because she'd rather use the money to buy clothes, makeup, or accessories. Since she wouldn't buy an expensive pen, her dad made it a point to give her these pens though.

Ino didn't complain, she feels more comfortable writing her thoughts in an old fashion way… (In a diary not a blog or in the computer). Besides, her dad always gives her money for the branded clothes she wants. As she read what she had written she feels as though she had written a lie. She lay back for a while, feeling her soft, silk purple mattresses and watch the fire from the fireplace dance giving her warmth and surprisingly entertainment as well.

'**Crack!'**

Thunder called out to her from outside her window. Ino walked over to her window and sat at the bench by her windowsill, with her knees touching her crossed arms she laid her head staring at the window.

"Hn," She breathe with a smirk on her face, the weather was just like this when she met him…

---------------Flash Back-------------

'_**Crash! Clip, clap, clip, clap, Boom! Twosssh…'**_

_The trees were bending everything was dark she had never been out of her mansion, now she just feel stupid for escaping her nanny and cold. Ino didn't know if the drops of rain running down her cheeks started to become warm or were they tears. She doesn't care really, right now what's inside the head of an eight year old is finding her way back home, she'll find her mansion, she is after all still inside her subdivision, but it's such a big place, too many roads and big houses and no one seemed to be around to help her like a maid to carry her to her bedroom if she's tired from climbing the stairs to her room. As she felt weak on her knees, instead of allowing herself to collapse on the wet cement road she ran and ran, until she arrived at a corner where there it seemed safe._

_She finally let her frail body collapse and buried her head into her folded arms and brought her knees to her chin. This time she knew that the warm water were tears…_

"_Stupid Father!" Ino cursed._

"_It's your fault I'm lost." The young girl complained._

"_You told me you'd come and take me somewhere special, and I waited, but you left me locked in again." Ino just sobbed and cursed her father._

_Then she heard someone running but she didn't bother to look up she was far too tired. Then she heard the footsteps come to a halt. Then that someone approached her._

"_Why are you here?" a boy asked about the same age as her._

"_I ran away." She replied._

"_Why?"_

"_Because… because, they locked me in, I'm like a bird in a cage."_

"_So find a key, and set yourself free but don't run away." The boy said and slowly walked away, but stopped and asked._

"_You do know what the difference between running away and being free is?" Then the boy started to run, Ino heard a loud lightning and called out to him._

"_Wait!"_

_When she looked up, she saw a boy with a black hair staring down at her only three meters away from her. Then she heard someone call him…_

"_Sasuke! Where are you? Let's go home it's raining." Then for awhile they were just staring at each other until Sasuke's Nanny came with an umbrella._

"_Oh, you'll be sick Sasuke, Huh?" Sasuke's Nanny looked at Ino and said._

"_My! A child." As she handed Sasuke to the other maid following her, she approached Ino…_

"_What's your name?"_

"_Who's he?" She asked instead of answering the question._

"_Sasuke Uchiha, why are you here?"_

_Just then a beep from a black van was heard with Inoichi stepping out of the van with an umbrella and ran to Ino's side._

"_Ino!" He called her._

"_Dad!" she stood up and ran._

"_Thank goodness you're safe." Inoichi hugged Ino and carried her to the van and said "Thank you" to the nanny._

"_Dad," Ino called her father as they approach the van._

"_I'm going to marry that boy!" She declared._

-----------------------End of Flashback------------------------

Since then Ino had locked her heart for the boy who saved her under the rain, She didn't see him for a long time but she found out that Sasuke was a son of another Real Estate business man, which means their fathers are enemies in the field of business, she also saw Sasuke on the television and news that even as a child he is considered as a genius. Then when she was twelve years old he stayed in the same school as her, she never told him that he saved her when she was lost, she was too shy, but they became friends. When he left after three months in school she cried, and now he came back… but

This time, money can't give her his love… Love makes you bankrupt; you invest your feelings to someone and put all your being to him or her but he or she may not give you what you deserve; at least that's what her dad told her, but she believes him. . .

How can she win his heart if someone already owns it…

**Hi! New fic here! I like to try how this type of story goes…**

**Pointers:**

**Ino is a heiress of a multibillion Real Estate Business and goes to Konoha High an elite school**

**Sakura is Ino's bestie but she doesn't know Ino has a crush on Sasuke**

**Sasuke is one the most famous boy in his time (after his brother) he has participated on many competitions in Sports and Quiz Balls, but unlike his brother he doesn't want to get accelerated in school.**

**Where does Kiba fit into this?**

**Find out on the next chapter**

**Review please…**


	2. Thw Big Bang

**The Big Bang**

**Hai ya'll!!!!!!!**

**Soo okay,, I'm ganna tell what happened on that heartbreaking day and probably spill why Kiba is involve in this…**

**I haven't receive any reviews but I was clearly amaze of the many people who fave me, quite busy lately got to maintain my good grades… and my group members are killing me slowly…**

**Okay enough about me…**

**Let us proceed to the story…**

**(Just so you know, I'm not advertising any product…)**

Ino's Flash back

_It started just like a normal day …until you die because of an accident…_

"Oi, Ino, we got to talk later, okay?"

_Dad asked me while drinking his coffee with monkey shit…_

"Uhm, fine."

_I said as I rushed to check my necessities, today he was coming back, and although I had to wear my school uniform, I made sure I smelled and looked good, yet not too flirty._

"Dad, are you ganna be late, later?"

_I asked just for the sake of having a conversation…_

"Probably, got a meeting with Mrs. X."

"Fine."

_I don't know who Mrs. X is, all I know is my father had been eyeing her for a while, probably for business, or more, don't really care as long as I don't end up like Cinderella. _

_As my chauffer parked my Porsche Gerera GT, I began to walk my way out of my marble cold corridors, I don't really like driving, but I do for school. So far the car is dad's most expensive gift._

"Bye,"

_I called over my dad._

"Hey, Ino."

_My dad called back._

"Whatever happens, whatever things you might find out later… know it's for the best."

_My dad called, which bewildered me, my dad isn't really dramatic, but probably the monkey shit is driving him insane._

"Dad, I'm Ino Yamanaka, there's nothing I can't handle."

_As I walked out of our house and the cold breeze greeting me with the sun saying hello, I was excited to start my day. But I didn't know I'd be longing for it to be over just when it started._

(In school)

"Ino you're late!"

_Sakura reprimanded me._

"Since when did you hear a saying such as "Fashionably Early"?"

"This is no time for sarcasm, we got a presentation to execute, remember?"

"Yes "To-do-List"."

_I saluted, as I followed her in to the campus and into the dressing room. We were going to present, Sakura will do her Ballet as I sing. _

_Sakura looked beautiful with her up do hairstyle with a few curls dangling from behind and her hair decorated with blood red ruby flowers. Her black tube dress with light layers, and ruby accents, were perfectly hugging her body. I wore a white long dress with sapphires that match my eyes; the song I will be singing is something I composed about what I felt all this time, until he finally came back._

"Nervous?" Sakura asked, while I was biting my fingers.

"Well, yeah, cause now you look better than me, I might lose my crown to you."

_I jokingly replied._

"C'mon, Let's go",

_Sakura grabbed my arm as we entered the Theatre Hall of our school, of course we went backstage. The program was all about welcoming Sasuke to school, with some presentations, like dances and a short play. Sasuke's like a celebrity here. The program begun with Tsunade's opening remarks (our school principal) as I peeked behind the curtain I saw Sasuke in the front row talking with Kakashi-sensei. As I was admiring how handsome he looked with my heart racing I didn't notice Sakura behind me, she tickled me on the side luckily I still had self control and did not scream._

"You' startled me!"

_I told her while holding my chest, stupidly making sure my heart didn't fell out._

"What's the matter Ino, having jitters? That is soo not like you."

"Sakura, you don't know all of me."

"Fine, don't let me know all of you."

"If, I tell you all of my secrets then I wouldn't have anything more to hide, that would be so disadvantageous to me."

"Fine."

_As Sakura and I waited for our turn I started to do my assignments back stage she was after all smarter than me, that's the advantage of having a smart pants for a best friend. As our turn for the presentation approaches I couldn't help but be nervous. I mean, how would he react? Will he like my song? Will he see past through me? Will he think that the song is childish and completely boring? Will he ever say that all this time he felt the same way? _

_As Tsunade, called us for our closing presentation, I can feel sweet running down my checks and my heart pounding. It's okay to dance and sing, but once it's personal and it means soo much more, it just makes it super scary. But there's no turning back now._

_As I approached the center stage, and grabbed the mike, I was slowly emberass, what if Sasuke heard all those bad rumors about me would he believe them? Will he think of me the way all those girls think of me as well? But I must not be distracted I got to be focus and deliver my song. As I heard the band from the side of the stage perfectly playing their instruments, I was trying to stay calm and closed my eyes and then I sang._

_When I'm feeling all alone_

_And everyone has gone home_

_Then the DJ plays sad songs_

_Everything is just so wrong_

_When I'm feeling all alone and sad_

_Just when AI thought all is bad_

_There's that familiar memory _

_Hoping that you're thinking of me_

_Got to go back to old days _

_Back to when I still see your face_

_When it's you I just needed _

_Wish that memory never ended_

_But reality is here _

_And sad songs all I hear_

_Soo.. Goodbye, Goodbye to old memories of yesterday_

_Memories of yesterday_

_Back to my old cold home_

_Hoping no one will bother to phone_

_Cuz I'm crying in my room_

_And my happy voice's out of tune_

_Now I'm feeling all alone and sad_

_When I see you again I'll be glad_

_But there's that sense of reality_

_Telling me to set you free…_

_Got to go back to old days _

_Back to when I still see your face_

_When it's you I just needed _

_Wish that memory never ended_

_But reality is here _

_And sad songs all I hear_

_Soo.. Goodbye, Goodbye to old memories of yesterday_

_Memories of yesterday_

_I know it's just you I need to survive_

_Probably your memory of me has died_

_I cannot live without you _

_But how would I know this feeling is true_

_Cuz I know I'm not strong_

_And holding on to you, I know is wrong_

_But I…_

_I just want to…_

_Got to go back to old days _

_Back to when I still see your face_

_When it's you I just needed _

_Wish that memory never ended_

_But reality is here _

_And sad songs all I hear_

_Soo.. Goodbye, Goodbye to old memories of yesterday_

_Memories of yesterday_

_Goodbye…_

_As I finished my song we hurriedly went back stage, and I took a glimpse of Sasuke he was clapping his hands, and my heart was racing if only he knew how much he made me happy by just clapping, silly I know._

_As Tsunade delivered her closing remarks, we changed backstage and waited for our break, before classes begin that day, When the bell rang and everyone exited the halls, Sakura and I then went out of the door that separates the stage from the Theatre Hall. That's when I saw him still sitting and smiling at me. My feet seemed to stop and Sakura asked me…_

"Ino? What's wrong?"

"I'll catch up with you later."

_I told her, Sakura looked confused but excited the Hall. I then approach Sasuke and he stood up._

"Hi."

_He greeted me._

"Hi."

_I lamely replied._

"So, how are you."

"Fine." I couldn't say anything more my tongue seemed glued.

"Anyway, nice song, I got to say, it's exactly how I felt."

_I was shocked, did he just say he felt the same way?_

"What?!?"

"Yeah, I mean, all this time I've been far away, I kept thinking about her, and if she still remembers me."

_Her? Who's her?_

"Her?"

"Ino you're my best friend, and I know that you know what I feel for Sakura."

_I was lost, I felt like slapping him on the face! How dare he hurt me this much? How dare he break my heart? How can he be soo heartless? All this time I was thinking about him, all this time I've been writing about him and all this time I was waiting for him. And after all those years and his finally right in front of me but he tells me he loves someone else. To make it worst my best friend! Damn you Sasuke!_

"Ino?"

_I hear him say. God I want to hurt him, but I love him too much to do it. Soo, I faked a smile, I hope I did well._

"That's great! Well I got to go."

_I said as I rushed out of the Theatre Hall and I can feel my eyes blurring and my head spinning, and I know I mustn't cry, cuz I knew, I knew all this time that he liked her. When we were still in grade school he'd always talk about her, he'd smile differently when she is near and when the two of us had a fight, he approached Sakura first and not me, it was never me. Why would I cry? I already knew right? I'm a stupid girl, for thinking someone like him would actually see me. Stupid Sasuke!_

_Then I went into the C.R., that's when I broke out…_

"AAAAAAAAAAh!"

_I cried as I collapsed to the ground, I kept on cursing him, and then I stood up and looked at the mirror._

"Ino, why are you crying? You already know don't you? He doesn't love you the way you love him, cuz she's prettier, she's skinnier, she's smarter, she's always one step ahead of you and whatever you do.. You can't be Sakura cuz your Ino." I told myself, and I know it was true, I'll always be second. Stupidly I fixed my hair and put make up on, even if I felt miserable they can't se Ino crying. I have to keep my reputation as the "Strong-willed Slut".

_That's the only mask I want to wear now, Ino the "Crying and miserable" wouldn't be seen. Make up is always a cover up, that's why I always wear them. As I heard the bell rang and my eyes weren't red anymore I exited the C.R. and went to class. I wasn't feeling well, and I felt I was sleep walking, I can't feel the ground, all I feel is the pain. Then like all the stupid bewildered girls on chick films , I bumped at somebody, and we fell to the ground…_

"Watch it!"

_He yelled._

"Sorry."

_I apologize (so not like me)._

"Stupid spoiled rich kids."

_He said and got up he didn't even try to help me up. Then I saw on the ground he dropped his wallet. I was about to give it to him but then I couldn't find him I'm the only one left in the corridors. I opened his wallet and I found his picture, He was a brown haired boy, and look cute but like average cute. Then when I took his picture out of the cover, a piece of paper fell. When I bend down to get it I saw his handwriting behind the piece of paper that says; "Property of Kiba Inuzuka". Then when I got it I realize it was a photo, as I flipped the photo to see who it was, another big bang happened to me. It was Sakura, and probably I can use her photo as my last ace._

_**Hey Everyone! Merry Christmas… So I hope you understood, and I hope you like this chapter. And yeah I'm open for suggestions. Totally lost my motivation for "Endings and Beginnings" darn it! No one seems to read it anymore. Anyway Merry Christmas, and since I'm a Filipino and we graduate high school at the age of 16, I'm not aware what year in High school you are if your 16, in countries like Japan, or the United States, if you know please tell me. And yup, I composed the song, that's why it's lame.**_


	3. ace

Ace Darnell

**Hai ya'll no reviews?... **

**Oh, well I hope you'll review in this chapie if not then I might **

**Just stop trying…**

**Anyway in this chapter it's all about Ino's dilemmas and **

**Kiba's involvement in this**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Ace**

**_________**(In Ino's Room)__________

While Ino stared and sat by her window sill, she just sighed and watched the rain drops fall, and feeling a little sting in her eyes she bent her head again…

"It's Funny…" she whispered to herself.

"I've never thought there will come a day when I'll hate the rain," she sighed.

"It's just that I've loved it for a long time, and it just breaks my heart to know that just like the way I feel for the rain, knowing I can't hold on to those droplets, I know I can't hold on to you too, Sasuke." Ino said as she felt a warm tear rolled down her cheeks.

As she felt hopeless, weak and sad, she just remembered one person, her last Ace. As she went back to her bedside and opened her drawer to get the wallet that fell earlier, and gaze at the Inuzuka boy that she bumped to earlier that day. She then got up and typed his name on her computer, surprisingly no results were found. She then laid back on her computer chair and gaze at his picture.

"So Kiba, you're an insignificant person, but how will I get to know you."

She then closed her eyes and thought of a plan….

* * *

___________(In Mr. Inoichi Yamanaka's Office)____________

"I see."Mr. Yamanaka sighed as he talked to someone through his telephone.

"I'll be telling her, so the meeting will be canceled until we find him, I'm going there tonight, I've arrange my private jet. And Ino… will just have to wait."

* * *

___________(Back in Ino's Room)____________

"Hello." She breath as she answered her phone.

"_Listen, Ino," _said Ino's father from the other line.

"I'm not coming home tonight, I'm going to America."

"Huh? Why?" she asked completely confused.

"Remember what I told you awhile ago?"

"Yup?" Ino said, though recalling nothing.

"It's about your engagement with Ace Darnell, the only son of Mrs. X, they are a very secretive family, but their very rich…"

"Dad? What are you talking about?" Ino asked, she was mad, angry confused, and hurt.

"Ino, I know you can't understand I'm telling you now, because I might not get a chance anymore, and I don't want to be unfair to you."

"You're being pretty unfair right now." Ino remarked quite unhappily.

"Ino, please understand, he is a good catch. We'll talk about this when I get back home." And with that Mr. Yamanaka was no longer on the line.

"Dad?" Ino asked and throw her phone to her bed.

"This got to be my worst day!!!!" she said as she messed her hair and ran to her computer and search for Ace Darnell.

There were results and it told her that he was a bright kid, but there was no information about his family, and where he lived. Instead she found a photo of him, back when he was still a kid he was chubby, had blonde hair, blue eyes and wore glasses. But there was something about him, something that made her unsure about Ace Darnell.

And this time, she was sure that if she can make Sasuke fall for her she'll be able to get rid of Ace too. Then she searched for Mrs. X.

The results told her that her father was right. All her photos told her that she didn't want to be know for a dark veil always covered her face, there was even no information about her children, no background, or autobiography, they all tell her that she is a mysterious person who owns The "Triple F Company" which sells gasoline oil. Other than that zero, why would they conceal themselves?

"All these are very confusing." Ino sighed as she rubbed her head, but she had other things to worry about, like how to use Kiba as her Ace then she thought of a plan.

* * *

**Alright then can you tell what Ino is planning?**

**Who is Ace? Is he an OC or just a pseudonym for someone,,, and will Sasuke ever notice Ino? During the Days that Ino's dad is gone what will happen? And tomorrow at school how will Ino face Sakura, Sasuke and most of all Kiba. And when her Father gets back what are his reasons? Read and find out at the next chapter "The Proposal" and I ain't posing it until hear from you! Bye….**

**Short but this will do…**


End file.
